David Samford
'David Samford ' Japanese: Sakuma Jirou is the ace striker of Royal Academy and Royal Academy Redux. Also a repersentive for Japan national team , Inazuma Japan. Appearance He has light blue hair,tan skin and has a grey a eye patch covering his right eye.In Season 2 his eye patch had a hole in it which had no sclera in it. Personality He is very arrangot but, in the match agaisnt in the distric preliminary finals where take part with Jude and went agaisnt Ray Dark's orders.He cares lot about Jude and seems to be nice. Plot Season 1:He is seen playing agaist Raimon, in Royal exhibetion match which they might win with 20 - 1.But insated forefit causing Raimon's victory. Season 2: In the episode Royal Academy comeback, he join and Joe joined Ray Dark forming Royal Academy Redux. He told Jude that he wanted to become powerful ,so he want to their old commander. Jude applogized to David but,he didn't know about apology. Before that the match agaisnt Raimon he told jude about a secret wepon. Which was non other that the forbidden move, Emperor Penguin No.1. With that he was able to socre the first goal, but in the end he and Joe got injuirded and ended in the hosipital and the match 1 - 1.After that matches end he finally opened his eye and told Jude to play again. In the episode Firece Battle ! Mark vs Axel, he was with a cast on his leg . He told Jude nobody thought that he betryed his own team,when he transferred to Raimon. He told Jude that Royal and Raimon are different teams,which helped him work his Death Zone. He was seen watching Raimon's match agaisnt The Dark Emperor with the other members of Royal. Season 3: He was picked as a canidate to be a presentive for Japan's national team but, wasn't picked. He was called up to take Jordan's place, he got during the match against South Korea 's national team Fire Dragon in the Asian preliminaries. He Jude and Caleb where suprised to See Ray Dark on Soccer island and thought he was planning something evil. He help Ophers in their match match agaisnt Team K to keep their representive seats for Italy's national team when half their team were injuired beccause of Ray Dark. He thought Caleb would make his own team and get together with Ray Dark again. Soon he was able to trust him and helpp him and Jude to masterd Emperor Pengui No.3, which caused them to beat Team K with 2 - 1. Power Rangers After Venjix defeated, Samuel gathered his informations of Byron's Angel Hurricane, Claude's Flaming Strike, Bryce's Freezing Pulse and J-King's Ground Smasher so, he can used with his Nitro Gun or Street Saber. With Samuel practices his movements, David first appearance and is mad at Samuel who stole his informations. Samuel gathering a combo with David's Water Jet Attack and Bellatrix's Icy Mirage into Water Dragon Burst. However, when Samuel almost gather information of Xavier's attacks, David saw Samuel gathering information and he's really angry at him for stealing his scoop. When he in Shin Teikoku, Samuel used his information about the forbidden technique. After he injured however, Samuel enraged at Kageyama and goes on berserk, transformed into the dragon form The Ryusinga (also in American Counterpart, The Great Good and Evil Dragon). As Samuel turned back, he sorry for the information and feels alright his leg get better. However, Samuel used Oran Berry to heal his injured leg but an embarrassed David knock Samuel out the sky for stealing his information about Xavier. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Teikoku Category:Shin Teikoku Category:Forward Category:Midfielder Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Wood Element Category:White Team Category:Captains Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Supporting Character